Battle of the Bands: Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Style
by cheddzchu
Summary: The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs have been sent to highschool! But they have formed their own bands and enter a talent show to see who is the best one. BlossomxBrick, BoomerxBubbles, ButtercupxButch, but maybe more of BCxButch! Please read, it's my 2nd fic!
1. Introducing the Powerpuffs!

**Hey people! I came up with this story one night, when I heard the song, _Kryptonite_, by 3 Doors Down – it's a really good song! Anyhow, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy, and sorry if they're a bit OOC...**

**Chapter 1 – Introducing the Powerpuffs**

**3rd Person POV**

Bubbles sat down at the piano in the music room and began to play, while Blossom was on the keyboard in the other room and Buttercup was in her Corner – no one else was allowed to encroach on "Buttercup's Corner". It was currently Music period, and the teacher had given the class an assignment on "ice-cream chords" - but half the class had no idea what the hell "ice-cream chords" were. So they just bummed around, playing whatever they felt like. Well, ice-cream chords are the chords from Heart and Soul: a really well-known, though old, piano duet. The teacher had said to compose a new melody using the chords from it as a bass line. But all Bubbles could think of right now _was_ Heart and Soul itself. Usually, she could make up the prettiest melodies (if she could say so herself), but today her mind was on...other things. Unfortunately, the assignment was also individual – so Blossom and Buttercup couldn't help her today.

_Wait_, you might say, _what's that? __**Buttercup**__ does music willingly? _Well, yes, she does now in high school. The Professor hadn't forced her to or anything, but Buttercup had been playing the guitar since Grade 1 and the drums since Grade 5, so she was pretty good. She was the best drummer in the class (there weren't many drummers), and currently also the very best guitarist in the class. Bubbles was the best pianist in the class, and Blossom the best singer. Altogether, they were pretty much the best in the school at music. Blossom also played normal guitar, and out of school, the Powerpuffs and formed a band. Bubbles was the keyboardist, playing a baby blue keyboard; Blossom the lead singer as well as guitar player, with a light pink guitar; and Buttercup the drummer, with a neon green drum kit. Locally, they were already quite popular and known as _Face the Music,_ the name Buttercup had come up with for them. Bubbles had wanted to be _Love Makes the World Go Around_, but Buttercup and Blossom had deemed that too childish and generic. So _Face the Music_ they were.

**Bubbles' POV**

Oh my gosh, I love Heart and Soul! It's the prettiest duet, even though I'm only playing it by myself. Hehe. I mean, the guy that came up with the melody must have been a musical genius! It's so catchy – almost addictive. While playing, I just let my mind wander....from homework to things like what I was going to have for lunch – I want a Caesar salad! - and – OH! Stacey (my bestie) said this morning that three new guy students are coming into school! I wonder who they are?! Are they cute!? I guess I would just have to wait. So I let my fingers keep playing, just so I could absentmindedly pass the period, listening to the enjoyable music. Waiting until lunchtime. But then I heard the teacher talking through the "soundproof" wall. Trust me, it's not that soundproof, even though I have super hearing. But the teacher was talking to a boy who sounded like a new student (I could tell by his voice)! Hey, he had a nice voice...would he be as nice as his voice?? Hot, even?? I could hear his footsteps coming closer. Ok, new-guy-assessment time! I checked my reflection in the shiny piano veneer of the black upright piano I was using, and I would also see his reflection there, too.

_Click. And the door opened. I saw a blonde- haired boy with deep, azure blue eyes._

"Hi–**OH MY GOD! _Boomer?!_**"

**Blossom's POV**

Hmmmm......C, A minor, F, G. C, A minor, F G. Maybe I should start with that note? Orer that one? I sighed. Ok, I give up with the melody. Why couldn't Bubbles be here when I really needed her, while she was always there when I didn't need her? Suddenly, the teacher came up to me. The hopeless idiot.

"Miss Utonium, would you happen to know where the....guitar picks are?" he asked, looking confused and sheepish. I swear that teacher knows _nothing, _absolutely **nothing,** about music. All he does is set random assigments which no-one understands, and then marks them with the help of the other music teacher, Miss Understood. Luckily, me, Bubbles and Buttercup always get good marks because we actually know what we are doing, as well as the fact that Miss Understood likes us. But he loves to ask me his stupid questions because I'm basically the only one who doesn't look at him like he's an ass when he asks. Plus, I know where everything is – a bonus for him.

"Yes, Mr. Braxen, I know. They're in the store-room over there, in the small room," I replied. "But you need your keys to get in."

"Oh, thank you. Right, so...uh, I need you to take care of this new student for a bit. There are three new ones today, and surprisingly they all do music and were allocated to my class. Miss Understood's class is full....I think it's because of all the letters the student's parents send in, asking to get into Miss Understood's class..." That was how bad he was. But the new students?? I had heard of them this morning from the source of all gossip and rumours: Princess Morebucks. I hadn't even actually talked to her – her screech-like voice had just echoed around the corridors about how she would "steal the heart of the new hot guy wearing red with her new hairdo and porcelain looks" - i.e: the same permed, red, frizzy puffs of hair next to her ears and her same, sickening face. What a cow. Anyhow, I knew the teacher would just keep rattling on, so I cut him short.

"Okay, Mr. Braxen. I'll take care of the new student. Where is he? You go and get the picks." The air-headed teacher moved away to reveal the new student -

**GOD, NO! **_None other than Brick._

**Buttercup's POV**

So here I am, sitting in my Corner. That's right, **my **Corner. Anyone (apart from the teacher) who doesn't get permission from me cannot, I repeat, **cannot, **enter my Corner unless they want to be bashed half to death. Maybe three-quarters to death if I'm in a bad mood. So most people avoid it altogether, and that's fine by me. See, we have four music rooms. One is small, with only one piano in it, and another one is slightly bigger, with only chairs, tables and keyboards spread around in it. The last two are the only rooms the teachers actually teach in, and one is bigger than the other, with the bigger instruments (eg: timpanis, xylophones, drum kits, etc.) in them. My Corner is in the biggest of the teacher's "teaching" rooms, and is the top right corner – the furthest away from the actual teacher, and with the electric guitars. I usually compose using the electric guitars, and no one dares to complain about how loud I can get.

Ok, so Ice-cream Chords – C, A minor, F and G. Strumming those chords on my guitar, I tried to think of something – _anything –_ that could go with them. I'm only good at composing bass lines and stuff, so **any **melody at all would be ok. But I couldn't think of _anything. _Dammit, stupid music assignments. You might think, _Wait a sec, why is Buttercup even bothering with this? Isn't she a rebel? _Well, thanks heaps, but I **am **a rebel. Just not in Music and PE, which are my favourite classes and the classes I'm top of. I still hate that teacher, Mr. Braxen, whose one brain cell has probably died of loneliness by now. So who dares say I'm not a rebel? 

But....I still reckon I'm gonna get nowhere with this, so I'm gonna go over to the drum -kit and play whatever the heck I wanna. I kicked the kid using it off the stool, sat down and began to play the drums as loud as I could - which was pretty loud, considering my superhuman strength. Suddenly, though, I heard a voice whispering in my ear, breath tickling me as I felt it blown in my ear.

"_Is that the best you can do?" _

I aimed an elbow at the voice, then spun around on the stool to bash whoever had spoken. But I was stopped short when I saw just exactly who that had been. Mischevous forest green eyes, jet black hair. Who else but -

"**BUTCH!? You little, worthless jerk!"**

**Okay, that's all. Review, please?? I wanna know if this story's good enough to keep going with. Yay!**


	2. And now the Rowdyruffs!

**HIIII!! Sorry it took soooo long to update – it's just that I was working on other fics and our half-yearly exams just went past....=.=" **

**Review if you failed your half-yearlies too!!! =D lol.**

**Anyhow, here's Chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2 – And now the Rowdyruffs**

**Butch's POV**

**"BUTCH!? You little, worthless jerk!" **Buttercup yelled at me when she realised who I was. I grinned at her – I'd forgotten how fun it was to annoy her. I mean, I _did _do that when I was small, but hey, I haven't seen her in a **looong **time. Ages. And she had changed. Then again, so had I.

She had grown taller, though I was taller than her by about a head. But she had also turned into an actual girl – she was slim and pale and_ soft_. **Whoa. **Plus, she now had hips and a rack.....

_Damn, she's fine, _I thought. Even though she still seemed to hate my guts right now, I had to admit she was hot. Wouldn't do her justice if I said anything else. I was only able to snap back into reality when she hit the back of my head.

"**Ow. **What the hell was that for?" I growled, low.

"**Helloooo?** Anybody home??" Buttercup asked, weirded out but now beginning to grin evilly.

"_What?" _I responded, starting to glower. She was grinning! She snickered, amused. Dammit. I thought of punching her, but the concept of bruising her somehow seemed.....cruel and repulsive. Since _when? _**What??**

"Did you fall asleep there?" Buttercup asked, mischief dancing in her eyes and a devious smile on her lips.

"**No. **Now what are we freaking supposed to do? The teacher asked me to ask you."

"Huh. Like I'm gonna tell _you."_

In the end, I had to go and ask another random student for instructions. Anyway, Buttercup wouldn't get off the drums no matter how many times I asked her, and I couldn't compose on them anyhow, so I picked up an electric guitar and began to play. I came up with a decent melody, then decided that it was time to kick Buttercup off the drum kit. But by the time I had done that, the bell rang for the next class: Maths. **Damn. **

**Brick's POV**

I loved the fact that Blossom's eyes went wide when she saw me. It made me feel so special. :D

I just hoped she wouldn't run – I'd have to chase her and explain stuff like how we weren't going to kill the Powerpuffs because Mojo had somehow disappeared with all his evil inventions. So Ms. Bellum had taken us in, and because we didn't want to lose the beds, the cooked meals and the nice warm house with the XBOX 360 in it all too soon, we had decided to take a break from being evil. Because, you know, cooked meals and XBOX 360 are good.

Luckily, though, she didn't run. She just stood there, apparently sizing me up and seeing if she needed to kick my ass before I kicked hers. I just stood there as well, finally realising how much she had changed from being a short, huge-headed girl with no fingers. Her long red hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her white tank top and pink miniskirt showed how her body had finally grown into proportion with her head. Hah. But she did have beautiful, honest eyes – not to mention nice legs.....Presently, she smiled at me.

"So you're not going to kill me?" she asked, half-smiling and half-surprised. I shrugged.

"Nah. Can't bother," I replied, smirking. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. Well, we're supposed to be doing this assignment on Ice-cream Chords..."

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the lesson was spent in peaceful discussion of Ice-cream Chords. I wonder where all my anger from childhood went??

Well, probably out the window with my common sense when I first caught sight of Blossom after all these years.

**Boomer's POV**

"Hi–**OH MY GOD! _Boomer?!_**" I saw fear deep in Bubbles' eyes. I swear she would have began backing away if I had gone any closer, so I stood there, kinda looking sheepish. My stupid bangs kept falling over my face, and I had to look like an idiot – moving it away from my eyes and then waiting until it fell over my face again. =.="

Bubbles finally began smiling when she saw me do that. Maybe I did look like an idiot....but I kinda stopped caring when I saw her sweet, angelic smile. A warm feeling rose in me and I had to stop myself from going over there and hugging her tight. How does she _do _that to me?? Since I started high school (we're all now in Year 9), I've dated a few girls, but none of them have ever made me feel that way – and I'm not even dating Bubbles! How does that **work**??

She patted the piano seat next to her.

"Come sit," she invited, and I gladly took up the invitation. We talked for a while, about what had happened since we had last seen each other – which was a long time. Ten years? Around that much. Soon the conversation turned to music, because I finally remembered that I had to ask her what to do.

"Um...what are Ice-cream Chords?" I asked after she explained, sheepish again. I mean, people say I'm stupid, but what the heck is an _"ice-cream chord"_??

"Oh, the chords to Heart and Soul. You know this one?" she began to play an warm, happy song that I knew very well. I loved this song – I had even made up another bit to go with it. I joined in, beginning to play my own part once I recognised where Bubbles was up to in the piece. She looked at me with wondering eyes.

"Where did you learn the piano?" she asked, looking really curious.

"Well, I...just taught myself when I was bored. Ages ago. But I love playing, it's really good," I informed her.

"I can tell, just by the way you play, that you _are _very good at it." After she said that, I blushed. Me, good? Yeah right. But it still made me feel happy. :)

We whiled away the rest of the lesson playing Heart and Soul. It never got old, no matter how much things changed in my life. I could see in Bubbles' eyes that she felt that too.

**Okay, so after a decade or so of not updating, it's finally here! SORRY AGAIN – I'll focus more on this fic now. And I know the story's moving really slowly right now, but it'll get faster! And funner (if that's a word). Please review!! :D**


End file.
